


Yronfistelike

by yhlee (etothey)



Series: Ward and Danny's Adventures [1]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Nethack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee
Summary: Ward and Danny are trapped in a roguelike, with predictable results.For Sholio, who knows why, as usual.
Series: Ward and Danny's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Yronfistelike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



Ward was used to getting stuck in the randomest places. He was used to getting stuck with _Danny Rand_ , the Iron Fist, in the randomest places. He supposed that was what happened when you had rotten taste in friends. (Never mind that Danny was a _great_ friend if you didn't mind interludes with magical cats who turned you into cats yourselves, gator wrassling in the sewers of New York, and worst of all, _pottery class_.)

What Ward had not anticipated was being turned into an @ symbol. Danny too, but Danny didn't seem to mind. Danny, of course, was a bright yellow @, while Ward was a brown @.

"Why brown?" he complained to Danny, watching the text appear in the console, something he was still getting used to.

"Because you're a ranger," Danny said as he moved one space at a time in the dungeon. "Geez, I really hope this isn't a vault..."

"What do you mean, vault?"

"You never went adventuring in the Hacke of Nette, did you?"

Ward would have squinted if he still had eyes in the conventional sense, instead of being a PUNCTUATION MARK. "This isn't some kind of Renfaire thing that you guys had in K'un-Lun, is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh no," Danny said with rather too much enthusiasm for someone who was ALSO a PUNCTUATION MARK. "It was more of a training thing than an 'adventure' thing according to Lei Kung, but really Davos and I thought of it as an adventure." 

Somehow he was glowing. An entire glowing yellow @, because it wasn't like Danny had discrete hands anymore, either.

"C'mon," Danny added, "weren't you the one who introduced me to roguelikes when we were kids?"

"Only because someone in the IT department put it on my laptop," Ward grumbled, "instead of something with actual graphics." He was mildly surprised that Danny remembered something as obscure as _computer games without real graphics_. Then again, he was always surprised by the random-ass things that Danny did or didn't remember about the normal world after his stint in K'un-Lun.

"Besides," Danny added as he advanced more cautiously, "this isn't really a _rogue_ like, since we're not rogues. This is an Yronfistelike!"

Ward groaned at the terrible pun. Maybe he should have taken up Joy's offer of volunteering at the community center helping people apply for food stamps instead of coming along with Danny for a "walk." He ought to know by now that a "walk" with Danny rarely was just that.

A giant capital D appeared down the corridor from them, shifting colors chaotically each time it moved a space.

"That's a Great Chaos Wyrm," Danny whispered. Presumably Yron Fistes had all sorts of know-how when it came to identifying random-ass letters of the alphabet and their significance.

"Aww, shit," Ward said. He remembered just enough about roguelike dragons to know that they were Bad News. Besides, if he was a ranger (why a _ranger_?), where the hell was his bow and arrows? Among other things, he had no idea how to check his inventory without a keyboard, not that he knew how to use a keyboard without having _hands_ , either.

That didn't seem to be stopping Danny, who rushed toward the Great Chaos Wyrm. The two of them were glowing aggressively at each other, which would have been entertaining if Ward were still eleven years old.

"Danny," Ward said, "I'm not sure this is such a good--"

Asking Danny to exercise caution on behalf of mere mortals had _never_ worked. Danny barreled ahead, glowing brighter and brighter, until there was an audible POW! Suddenly the capital D turned a dull gray.

"It's all taken care of," Danny reported, sounding _chirpy_ , of all things.

"Let me guess," Ward said sourly. "It's really a _peaceful_ dragon and it just wants to hang out and meditate in this here roguelike."

Danny's glow blinked. "How did you know?"

Ward sighed. "Never mind."


End file.
